Final Oblivion
by Lost Kin
Summary: UPDATED!Naruto decides to lose his humanity in order to live. He has literally sold his soul to the devil known as Kyuubi. But this transformation of humanity will take time just what is in store for him?
1. New Found Power

Disclaimer:??????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Hey here is a rewrite of Bijuu! This is an whole new story! So do not think it is coming from the previous story line.

**After the reunion of Naruto and Sasuke!**

Sasuke left. Why did he leave? To gain power. Do he know he is being used? No, he really don't know...he is blinded by pain and rage. Should I try to bring him back? No, he left you and everything else behind. He knew the consequences of leaving and he also knew that leaving konoha would mean leaving you to. But he had a reason didn't he a real meaning to do what he did? No and yes, He had alternatives but he choose the fastest path to his goal. But he didn't realize what he was doing till the end which was to late? No, he realized but decided that his goal his mission and his only importance in life was killing his brother even if it meant killing and hurting many other people in the process. But he didn't kill me. Yes, he killed you but you didn't die. He still tried to kill you and gain more power. You are beneath him and that is what he truly feels so do everyone else in Konoha. So...what do I do?!

You do exactly what he did. And what is that? HATE! You will hate those who helped you and you shall love those who hate you and try to kill you for they shall teach you malice. You will let the rage and anger consume you! You shall go to the brink of insanity...until you completely break away from the humanity that ties you down here. And to never lose your resolve you shall wear a mask. A mask to hide the monster you have became!

But...how will I achieve that? You shall do the unthinkable...**you shall learn from the devil it self!** And what will this achieve?! What will this achieve...a chance to make your dream come true a chance to kill all who have foresaken you! A chance to kill these pitiful beings who hate you and have tried many times before to kill you! You shall become a demon feasting on the living! No one will be able to go against you! What I plan on giving you is more than Jiraiya or any of those other fools could give you!

Will this bring Sasuke back? Yes!

So what will it be are you ready to kill the person you once was...to forget everyone who you once cared for...are you ready to die?

**Yes.**


	2. Exhibit

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto in any type of way or form. I do not claim and I do not have any rights to have him as my property or under my possession as being the creator. I disclaim Naruto!

Hey everyone! I have decided that I will continue Bijuu and update it pretty soon so this is no longer an replacement it's a whole new story. The beginning as in the first chapter was basically a dialog between Naruto and his inner conscious after Naruto, Sakura and Sai fights Sasuke. He was not talking to Kyuubi but now with his new resolve he is going to become worst then the Kyuubi. And that is all the inside view of my story that I am willing to give right now I mean i have to keep some of the mystery.

**The Process**

Naruto woke up. He looked around until he realized he was inside his apartment and no longer in the black fog of his dream. He thought of what his inner subconscious told him or what he thought was his subconscious because the voice was not near Kyuubi's evil dark voice. He was still afraid but determined. As the meeting between him and his inner self came to an end he was told as soon as he was ready to go see Kyuubi and be engulfed by his malice whatever that meant. He decided to go as soon as possible...which meant right now.

But what will happen when I lose my humanity? Will I be an empty hollow shell? Will I no longer care of living or wanting to be something.

Naruto closed his eyes and began digging in for Kyuubi's cell. He opened his eyes and he was once again in front of that damned fox again.

**Cell of the Demon**

Naruto looked around the cell seeing no change except for the fact that the water level was even lower. It was barely an inch deep. And Kyuubi seemed even stronger than before emitting waves of his dark evil chakra.

"**_So why are you here brat? Are you going to bring that Uchiha brat back...IF SO THEN BE PREPARED FOR HIM TO BE DEVOURED!_**" Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto felt the waves of power crashing into him as the Kyuubi spoke sending him flying back some.

"No Kyuubi...I am here...to be engulfed by your malice...I have came here TO DIE!"shouted Naruto to Kyuubi and walking closer to the bars till he was right in front of him. Kyuubi chuckled even louder his voice booming blowing Naruto back who didn't move from his spot now.

"**_And what makes you a puny human think he can take the wrath and fury of a demon?! No not a demon the TOP STRONGEST DEMON! I Kyuubi the nine tailed fox! Do you really want to be consumed by my hate and malice what do you think you shall gain?!_**" asked the Kyuubi.

"It's not what I shall gain...it's what I will lose."

"**_What your sanity?! WELL I THINK YOU ALREADY LOST THAT!_**" said the Kyuubi chuckling once more.

"Look I want to lose everything my humanity my kindness and my sanity too! I want..to completely die and be reborn! Into something where I am no longer overwhelmed by my emotions and nothing is in my path of becoming stronger!So you dumb ass fox dish out whatever you have to because I AM NOT FUCKING LEAVING UNTIL YOU DO AS I ASK!" shouted Naruto with tears trailing down his eyes. And although he was crying his eyes was narrowed in hate and anger.

"**Fine Brat! YOU WANT TO TAKE A GAMBLE OF BECOMING INSANE OR WORSE JUST TO LOSE YOUR HUMANITY HUH?! WELL ONE THING YOU DIDN'T KNOW IS I AM PAST WHICH YOU ARE TRYING TO GAIN! I AM A DEMON! AND SO I SHALL TURN YOU INTO ONE TO BUT NO NOT IN BODY OR POWER WHICH YOU SHALL ACHIEVE ONE DAY IF YOU SURVIVE THIS STILL INTACT, I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU A DEMON MENTALLY!_" The Kyuubi's surged out of the cage no longer crimson but a dark gleaming black crimson seeming to get darker and darker surrounding Naruto and sealing the exit to the room before surging into him. The chakra poured itself into his body causing him to scream out. It was coming inside of him from his nose mouth eyes and ears. He was actually drowning in the chakra. It burned his insides and twisted his guts. His own chakra was being absorbed by this chakra which now permanently replaced his chakra inside his chakra pathways. Then slowly the chakra left him going back into the Kyuubi's cage._**

_**Naruto looks up. He can't see...can't hear...can't feel...he screams! He screams such an agonizing scream and Kyuubi chuckles. He laugh at the boy finding his pain amusing. He send more chakra crashing into Naruto this time the chakra was ripping off threads of his skin before growing them back and melting them in bubbles then growing back and ripping all over again. He cried out each time he was slashed and burned by the chakra which happened almost simultaneously.**_

**Naruto's Apartment**

Iruka was walking by Naruto apartment to his which was about a block away when he heard screaming. The scream was from Naruto!

He rushed up the stairs before barging into Naruto's room. There Naruto was clutching his head and screaming out in pain. Iruka walked closer and tried to grab the blond to see what was wrong but was forced back by Naruto knocking him back into the wall with tremendous strength. And then suddenly his body went limp.

**Trails of Death**

_**Naruto opened his eyes and saw a trail of destruction. And in the middle of all the chaos was Kyuubi. Kyuubi killed shinobi's one by one bitting off arms legs and heads. He then smashed open a house and snatched up a woman briefly eating her before also devouring the crib which had a new born baby in it. Naruto watched as the Kyuubi devoured and destroyed that village before moving on. **_

_**Naruto went out cold before waking up again instead this time he was moving but not on his own. It seemed he was now in Kyuubi's body and every movement Kyuubi or rather himself made he felt his muscles tense with the movement. He went down into a cave before briefly pausing to sniff the air and then dash off into a tunnel. He ran down the tunnel until he reached a clearing inside the inside cavern. There was a whole village down there in the dark. And there was shinobi too wielding scythes walking towards him and a head Shinobi which he thought was the village hokage.**_

"_**Kyuubi why are you here?" asked the hokage in the hokage's formal robes which was white and black.**_

"**You know why I am here...TO DESTROY THIS SACRED VILLAGE AND DEVOUR YOU ALL!" shouted Kyuubi chuckling briefly before snatching up the man and crunching his bones into tiny pieces before swallowing him whole. The other ninja began doing hand seals but were killed and devoured before they had the chance to execute what ever jutsu they were going to. He tasted their blood heard their screams and felt their resistance...And he enjoyed it. Their feeble attacks didn't even effect him. He was above them and slaughtered them all just for fun!**

**He then came upon a silver head man in his twenties. He had a pure black scythe which emitted shadows. He spoke softly and swiftly in whispers. Even though it was a whisper it echoed around the whole village but Naruto wasn't able to understand what he said. The few hundred survivors came out of hiding and ran behind him. He sliced a hole in the air which was as black as his blade and gust of wind pushed against Naruto.**

"**You cannot force me out! YOU SHALL BE DEVOURED LIKE THE REST!" yelled Kyuubi.**

"**You will be forced out and we shall leave this place where the most sinister beast that plague the earth once been!" the hole sucked everyone into it. And Kyuubi left.**

**Sea of Blood **

**Naruto went out again but had nightmares of the screaming and blood and himself bathing in a sea of bodies and even more oh so crimson blood...but he liked it. He enjoyed the taste and how it felt and even more he enjoy the death of feeling only his presence here by himself.**

**Lost Humanity**

**He opened his eyes got up and smiled at the Kyuubi.**

"**_HMMM! It seems you enjoyed my memories of the past hm? Did you enjoy the pain of being killed over and over again. You know just after you blacked out when my chakra ripped all the skin off your body at once you smiled...such a cruel and sinister smile...you enjoyed the pain and slowly opened your eyes...and what's worse or maybe even better...your eyes contained DEATH!"_**

**Konoha Hospital **

Tsunade finally gave up on trying to bring Naruto back. She did not know what was wrong with him except he was oozing blood out of every pore of his skin before momentarily stopping before starting back. And then went limp once more and his pulse stopped. She tried to start back up his heart and discontinue his blood flow but it was nothing she had ever seen before.

She began covering his body with a sheet before one eye snapped open and a sinister evil smile graced his face. Then it disappeared in a flash and his pulse started back up. She starred in terror at him. His eye...was so evil...it had the essence of death. The pupil was black and four pronged similar to a shuriken and the Iris was grey. And his smile...it was so cruel she had not even seen it on Orochimaru's face before. She hoped Naruto...she hoped...she hoped...

**Kyuubi's Cage**

"..." Naruto just stared at Kyuubi nothing was different from his eyes or face...but their was a sense of danger.

"**_Hmm...I actually made you worse than a demon...or me for that matter. I think I have transformed you into a devil!_**" says Kyuubi chuckling. Naruto narrow his eyes and then slowly smiles. Naruto laughs a truly evil laugh. And his voice was still his own voice but twisted with dark and evil power.

"Hmm...I feel sorry for what I am about to do really I do...But I guess you should have expected it." says Naruto . He looks up into Kyuubi eyes and his eyes changed back into what they had transformed into during his death. And his smile turned cruel.

"**_And what exactly are you sorry for kit?_**" says Kyuubi chuckling again.

Naruto walks up to Kyuubi cage and as he walked through the Kyuubi's chakra it wraped itself around him leaving the Kyuubi. Naruto drained it all with each step he took. Before he stopped at Kyuubi's cage. Kyuubi stopped laughing and looked in rage at Naruto.

"**What exactly are you trying to do?!**"Shouted Kyuubi as Naruto reached up for the seal. Naruto looked into his eyes once more.

"_Are you ready to fulfill your promise Kyuubi?...Are you ready to give me all of your power!?_" says Naruto in a voice very similar to the man wielding the scythe in the Kyuubi's memory. And then Kyuubi mind raced back to the memory. The eyes! Naruto...has taken his eyes...or that is...could it be? Naruto took the power of that man from my memory even though he never made even contact. He actually absorbed that mans being?!

Kyuubi smiles such a cruel smile yet joyful.

"**_And what exactly are you going to do with it Naruto-sama!?_**" asked Kyuubi with a smirk.

Naruto moved his hand away from the seal and left.

**Becoming Personal**

Naruto slowly rose and felt the burn of Kyuubi chakra running through him. He looked around and saw Tsunade staring intently at him. He stared back not as fierce.

"Naruto what is going on?"asked Tsunade.

"Whatever do you mean? Baa-chan."said Naruto in the same tone .

"Naruto you were oozing blood and screaming before finally going limp as if you died and then moments later opened you eyes and smiled an evil cruel smile before going out once more. Now I will ask again what is going on Naruto."said Tsunade narrowing her eyes.

"...When we fount Sasuke he was able to go inside of me and talk to Kyuubi. He binded Kyuubi's power which build it self up before breaking free of the bind and he almost escaped and ACTUALLY KILLED ME BEFORE HIS CHAKR BROUGHT ME BACK AT THE END." said Naruto and right on que he began to cry.

"Tsunade...I have to become stronger...I just can't stay the same I mean here is Sasuke progressing with Orochimaru and I am no match for him! I cannot stand this!" shouted Naruto being scooped into Tsunade arms.

"...Naruto I know of a way for you to become stronger...You...you must...YOU MUST ALLOW THE KYUUBI TO ESCAPE AND ONCE HE DO INSTEAD OF ESCAPING HE WILL ACTUALLY BECOME APART OF YOU!"shouted Tsunade close her eyes fiercely and letting her tears role down her face.

"Can...he take control over me?"

"No...Naruto get dressed we are doing it **now**!" Tsunade got up and left.

**Transformation**

Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya went out into the forest outside of Konoha. The began writing symbols on the ground. There was a giant circle about thirty feet in diameter. And inside they made twenty smaller circles with a leading symbol in each one and on the last was the symbol of life. Naruto sat in the center as Jiraiya and Tsunade created a barrier surrounding him.

"Naruto do it now!" shouted Jiraiya.

**Kyuubi's Cage**

"Kyuubi I want you to send me back to your memory of you traveling to the under ground village and I also want you to drown me in your chakra once more and kill me." said Naruto grinning.

"**_And why should I do this? Hm...I mean these are my memories and do I actually want to hear you scream like a little bitch again?_**" asked Kyuubi with a tone of annoyance and a smirk.

"_You shall do it because I said so you damn FOX! YOU SHALL NOT FUCK UP MY PLAN!_" Naruto whispered harshly and narrowed his eyes of death sending shivers up Kyuubi's spine. Which he liked. Kyuubi chuckled before sending out waves of his chakra before forming his image out of his chakra.

"**_This time I won't be so easy on you brat! I will show you how much of a threat I am and how me power should not be reckoned with!_**" He snatched Naruto into his jaws before swallowing him whole. The chakra burned through Naruto's skinned and muscles actually reaching his bones at one point before he regenerated and it happened again.

He continually screamed out as he was reduced to nothing but the brink of death before being reborn once again and again...and again...again...

**Field**

Naruto began to scream and shout. The outline of the seal on his stomach began to glow and Tsunade activated the barrier with Jiraiya.

The chakra flowed freely from his body and his skin and muscles began to peel away. Tsunade screamed out turned her head to the side and vomited. Her hands warily shake barely staying on the seal of the barrier. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and resisted the urge to get Naruto.

"Tsunade stay focused...BE STRONG FOR HIM!" shouted Jiraiya. Tsunade warily lifted her head and concentrated on keeping the barrier up as a wave of chakra broke through the first of the twenty barriers.

**THE DISCUSSION**

Naruto once again in Kyuubi's body went through killing all the villagers before stopping before the silver head man once again. The man begins to whisper. Naruto is able to understand.

"_It is time to go. Come we must leave tot he source of death and once more be safe. Amaterasu and several others whoever she may chose may stay the rest shall leave with me. Also leave all scrolls even the kinjutsu scrolls._"

Naruto narrow his eyes and the death eyes reappear and the next thing he knows he is standing before Kyuubi and staring directly at the man before him.

"_Hm...so the legend is true...when our village shall fall death calls? Or is it the life that is before me now? Either way I am here to fulfill my purpose in the prophecy._"The man whispers to himself looking directly at Naruto before turning around. He slashed his scythe through the air.He faces Naruto once more.

"So you are traveling through time using the Kyuubi as a medium. Did you send the Kyuubi to destroy thy village?" asked the man narrowing his eyes and showing the death eyes.

"Why one such as you a child no less is here with the Kyuubi no yoko?"

" Hm..."

"Do thy have something thy shalt not say?" asked the man once more narrowing his eyes and pointing his scythe directly at Naruto mere inches from his face. Naruto does not flinch but smiles. He runs his tongue across the tip of the blade and his eyes flashed from blue to the eyes of death before going back.

"You killed thousands of enemies with this blade...I want it."says Naruto narrowing his eyes which automatically transformed and this time staying in the death form. The warrior before him eyes expand in shock before narrowing.

"How do you carry the **Shinigami's **blood?!" he ask through gritted teeth.

"...And what makes you think I carry this Shinigami's blood eh? And shouldn't you be handing over that scythe?!" the man clutched his chest with pain before narrowing his eyes at Naruto who heart completely stopped. He slowly fell and began to die before his heart started once more.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" asked Naruto fiercely.

"I used the eyes of death that only those of the Shinigami's blood line possess. And I am the only...or shall I say was...here." The man tosses a huge scroll at him and pulls off a ring on his index finger and throws it right nest to the scroll in front of Naruto.

"Once you are ready I shall teach of death...you shall know when you are ready once the ring glows and you die...the ring shall also strengthen your powers over death...when did you obtain the eyes of death?"

"Yesterday." says Naruto with gritted teeth as he clutches his chest.

"You already have extraordinary control of death! It seems we will meet again sooner." The villagers gathered around him and he once again left this time with his eyes locked on Naruto. Naruto felt himself being dragged back to Kyuubi. He grabbed the ring and scroll before he was once again inside the Kyuubi's body.

**KYUUBI'S CAGE**

Naruto got up in the middle of the sea of chakra and it no longer effected him. He looked at where the Kyuubi was laughing. The Kyuubi suddenly paused and all his chakra went surging back into him.

**Field**

The chakra surged at the last barrier after destroying the previous nineteen. Tsunade and Jiraiya fought against the chakra for as long as they could and it just seemed to get stronger each second.

"Hang in there Tsunade!" shouted Jiraiya.

"I am you old fool!" Tsunade released her Souseki and used Souzousaisei. Jiraiya summoned three young mountain toads and had forced them to hold the barrier and they slowly moved to where Tsunade was positioned helping her keep up the final barrier.

The chakra began to break the barrier where cracks was forming in it as it began to shatter. Piece by piece it fell apart. And the chakra came bubbling out and eating the trees bushes boulders and anything else in it's path. Pretty soon chunks came breaking off until only the area that Tsunade, Jiraiya, and his three toads stayed up by their will power to survive.

"Tsunade...Is their anything we can to do to stop this?! Can we slow it down at all?!" shouted Jiraiya.

"All we can do is hold on! We may not even survive this Jiraiya...OH SHIT! It's fucking crumbling! We have to force it back! Push out all of your chakra this is our only chance!" Tsunade began punching the barrier towards the center going against the violent spasms the chakra was having. It seems that it was being sucked back in...NARUTO!

Tsunade fought back even more violently trying her best to get to Naruto even suffering from a few burns from the chakra.

"Isshi Resshin!" Tsunade slammed her finger down to the ground creating an earthquake that split the earth apart all the way to Naruto's body. The chakra slowly fell over the edge and they quickened their pace.

**Kyuubi's Cell**

The Kyuubi growled before howling out loud.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Naruto with an questioning look upon his face. Kyuubi snarled at him and tried to claw him.

"**_You fucking BRAT! Stop whatever the hell you maybe doing with those accursed eyes of yours before I claw them out!_**" shouted Kyuubi withering in pain. Naruto blinked and the Kyuubi stopped withering in pain and slowly raised to his feet.

"**_Your eyes are worst then the fucking UCHIHA'S! Damn it Naruto!...What the hell is that scroll and ring...wait! Know that I think upon that memory you was there! And you and he talked...but I couldn't understand it and he gave you the scroll and ring!" _**said Kyuubi in surprise before narrowing his eyes.

"Oh yeah! Oh it seems that I carry the blood of the Shinigami so that's why I have the eyes of death and the man from before also haves in his possession of the eyes of death so he is apart of my bloodline."

"**_OH MY GOD IT MAKES SENSE KNOW! Your father Arashi the fourth used a fuuinjutsu which is a variation of the kuchiyose no jutsu. It was called Shikifuujin and he summoned who he called Shinigami. And he told me how he had to sign a contract which he created and bind me into his newborn son since he could not bind me to himself and into death for the jutsu did not enable the Shinigami's full power! So if he created the jutsu how did he get in contact of the Shinigami if he never made contact with it?!_**" asked Kyuubi excitedly.

"...He used his blood when he signed the contract which part of the contract deal was to take the user soul!...So is this the same scroll?" asked Naruto looking at the scroll warily.

"**_...NO...I don't think so because the fourth never made contact or a deal with the Shinigami I presume...open it...are there any signatures?...ok that's six signatures so that mean six generations...wouldn't they have gotten rid of it if it was dangerous to use? Naruto research on this as soon as you get back I suggest you use a henge to show you transformed into a half demon. You maybe hospitalized for a few days though since you body sort of went through waaayyyyyyyyyyy more than that battle with Uchiha._**" Kyuubi watched as Naruto faded away.

**Hospital**

Naruto slowly woke up. He looked around and realized that he was in the hospital room with about four cards on the counter and a vase full of flowers. He slowly sat up and began to rip the bloody bandages off certain areas of his body. He pulled off the heart rate detector and several other tubes. The line on the heart rate monitor went flat. Tsunade rushed inside panicking since Naruto went flat eight times since they brought him back.

She saw Naruto standing up and ripping everything off of him. She sighed in relief before walking over and punching him in the head but instead of hitting him in the head her arm was caught in mid motion.

"Brat did you just stop my punch?" asked Tsunade narrowing her eyes. He slightly narrowed his eyes before closing them and giving her a full grin.

"I got stronger huh?! Baa-chan!" she swung once more with a vein sticking out on her forehead when he caught her other fist before letting it go and storming out the hospital. She sighed before going back to her office.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto went back into the Kyuubi's cell and retrieved his scroll and ring which he put on his index finger. He opened the scroll and looked at the names. Four was smeared and unreadable. The first readable name was Gyaku Uzumaki and the more recent one which Naruto suspected was the one who gave him the scroll name was Mayonaka...U...Z...U...M...A...K...I.

Naruto stared in shock. This was his only two relatives and only one relative of the two may still be alive.. This was the last name his father chose for him instead of giving Naruto his own. He remember the hokage telling him his father named him after his mother's clan and that she died after giving birth to him and there was no surviving members of that clan. And why should there since Kyuubi went there and killed everyone.

Naruto grinned before nipping his thumb slightly and writing his name. He then bit his thumb again and using very little chakra to summon the lesser being of this contract he used the kuchiyose no jutsu. A cloud of smoke appeared. The smoke moved away and this ten foot tall ghost like creature with chains and a scythe stood there and in it's mouth it held a black dagger.

"_Did you summon me? Are there any souls to collect...who are you?_"asked the spirit coming closer inspecting Naruto.

"_I am Naruto Uzumaki and I possess the death eyes._" says Naruto while blinking and revealing the eyes.

"_You mean the shikyo and that also mean you are one of my brethren._" says the spirit narrowing his eyes and making sure. "_You are lucky you are brethren for if not I would have collected your soul by now!_" the spectral person chuckles. Naruto narrows his eyes.

"_My father Arashi was brethren and you collected his soul._" hisses Naruto.

"_No. He left for death after I sealed the Kyuubi. He is still alive. He is in the country of death._" says the spirit. Naruto eyes expanded. His father the fourth was alive!

"_How can I get to the country of death?!_"

"_You can only reach the country of death once you have matured and your father matured late and you have already began the process...so you should be ready to travel after being trained and learning all the Shinigami spirits in about...three years._"

"_Okay so which shinigami are you?_"

"_I am the guider I guide those I have sealed to the prison of death and go by the name Matsuro. The only reason Kyuubi isn't there now is because he was to powerful to stay under my control and be sealed away so since you were just born and your mother died I sealed him in you and me and Arashi left._" says sourly before taking a soul out of his belly and eating it. He grinned.

"_...You are dismissed._" The shinigami disappeared still grinning. Naruto thought over all that was said. He had three years left to rescue Sasuke and three years to mature into death. He has yet to explore the capabilities of his Shikyo and he wasn't even a chuunin yet. He had to move up in ranks before he could do anything. He had to clear all distractions of Sasuke and his dad become more powerful...And he knew just where to start.

**Nighttime**

Naruto hid in the trees. He waited for the Anbu squad due back today after a three day mission. There was four Anbu members returning. He saw them coming through the trees. He bit his thumb and summoned Matsuro and sent him before the Anbu members. They immediately stopped.

"What the hell is that?!" yelled the leader before nodding his head at the member on the right. The Anbu through a kunai which went straight through Matsuro and then used Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The shadow clones ran into Matsuro and exploded. Matsuro chuckled before throwing his sickle and chain through the shadows which wrapped around the group.

Naruto left his hiding spot and smiled a cruel smile at the Anbu members.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" shouted the captain.

"He's finally been possessed by the Kyuubi!" shouted another.

"Actually I haven't for I am above the Kyuubi! You know who is currently keeping you hostage? It's the Shinigami the same summoning that the fourth used to seal the Kyuubi inside of me. And I control the Shinigami which killed the fourth once he sealed the Kyuubi." says Naruto narrowing his eyes and smirking at the look of shock upon their faces.

"You fucking spawn of satan! You should have been killed you fucking demon!" Naruto snarled at the Anbu ad felt something inside of him twitch. The Anbu began screaming in pain and reached for his chest. Naruto glared harder at him and suddenly realized he was will him to die. He activated the Shikyo.

He screamed louder in agony before finally going limp.

"That is my power! My control over death with eyes that surpass the Byakugan and Sharingan! Now that you have witnessed this I shall do as I planned and if anyone of you make a single sound or try something the same thing will happen to you." says Naruto. Matsuro reached inside the dead shinobi's body pulling out his soul and devouring it. The others gasped in shock before quickly closing their mouth and glaring with hatred and fear at Naruto and his death god.

**Underground Cavern**

Naruto chained each Anbu member up to the wall in front of a table he held test tube breakers and several other items including knives and seals.

" I am going to experiment my new found abilities on you all and create new techniques. You shall be my guinea pigs or stepping stones to more power." says Naruto smirking.

"So basically your ambitions are similar to Orochimaru! Are you saying you will throw everything to follow his path Naruto!" shouted the Anbu captain.

"I SHALL NOT FOLLOW OROCHIMARU! I will create my own path and obtain my own power. I shall not waste lives that I am in control of over countless experiments to become immortal! I have a goal and shall achieve it! And you shall be the beginning. I shall use you to unravel the meaning of death and how to control it!" Naruto chuckles evilly.

He grabs a seal off the desk and applies it to the third in command shoulder. He then slit his palm and dripped some of his blood into his mouth.

"What the hell!" he yelled being forced to drink the blood. Naruto smirked.

"I have gave you the the original Tenfuuin. And I am testing how this seal will spread through your body and react to my blood. My research with a fox before made it stronger and able to have a powerful but limited control over death giving it the ability to kill birds and mouses several yards away. So think if you a mere human and high level Anbu was given this ability? And then once you have obtained this ability how far will it go if you trained yourself to have and maintain control over it? And now we shall find out. In about three minutes you shall enter a comma and then momentarily die and afterwards is a mystery." says Naruto smiling at the shock on the Anbu face. Naruto sat in his chair and began preparing the other Juinjutsu seal. He looked up just in time to see the Anbu eyes glaze over before his breath evened out.

Comatose stage complete success. He activated the Shikyo and urged death into the Anbu who slowly stopped breathing. He got up and put his hand into his chest turning transparent before he pulled out his soul. He then forced the soul into a crystal globe and closed the cover. He grabbed a vial labeled bat DNA and dripped it inside before grabbing another vial filled with this crimson liquid that seemed to pulse which he also poured into the globe. The mixture began to pulse and spin until perfectly blending. Then the globe shattered and Naruto captured the soul in his palm.

"Now this is his soul filled with his life personality history and everything else you name it. Right now he is traveling through death but as soon as I return his soul to his body he will be reborn." says Naruto showing the other two Anbu the soul. He ripped the seal off and watched as if formed on his skin. He then closed his eyes and pushed his chakra into the soul until it formed the same seal inside the soul. Afterwards he returned it back to the body.

" He will wake up in twenty four hours once the transformation is complete and the new chakra multiply through his pathway and his DNA combine with the demonic DNA and bat blood. Now for you second in command Anbu I have decided to give you the Gaia Fuuin. And tiger DNA.

Naruto did a set of hand seals and placed his hand upon the neck of the second Anbu. The Gaia seal appeared and the man began to scream in pain thrashing against his shackles.

"You will not survive this and if you were being used by Orochimaru you would be a failure. But to me you have much potential." He slit his palm once more and dripped his blood down the screaming mans throat. He then went through the same process as he did with the third in command before moving on to the leader.

He started the seals and placed a different seal upon his chest. The seal was three three point stars.

"I have given you my own personal seal. The Doragon Fuuin. It's a dragon seal so to say and I will mix your DNA with that of a Fire serpent. You shall be the most powerful of the three and my most prized. I do not plan on doing what Orochimaru has done. I will not take over the leaf or kill all in my way to control the great shinobi villages. My plan is unknown yet even to me. But what I do know is you all are the only ones who will have to go through this. I picked you from all the thirty Anbu because I felt that you are the most worthy especially you Bardon." He slit this time his wrist and drained a large amount of his blood down Bardon's throat. He went through the final process before sitting down. He sighed and thought of his plan coming into shape. All he had to do was kidnap three of the genin and transport these three souls into their bodies. Once he did that he can have them go with him to the Chuunin exam. Once he passed the Chuunin exam he will go through as many missions as possible and try to travel to the far off countries and gather data information and try to further develop his skills.

**Tsunade Office, Four month's later**

" Baa-chan I want to go to Suna and take the Chuunin exam."says Naruto.

"You do know you will have to join a Genin team that just left the academy a year ago." says Tsunade.

"Yes and it should be no problem passing the chuunin exam for me since I already know more than Sakura and probably you." says Naruto. Tsunade narrowed her eyes before she laughed.

"Naruto! Don't be foolish! You knowing more than me let alone that big fore headed girl is impossible!" Tsunade says giggling and shaking her hand towards Naruto. He narrows his eyes and Tsunade heart momentarily stops before it started up again in that split second she felt a murderous intent.

"I am not lying. I was serious in that hospital room four month's ago of increasing my strength and knowledge. As of now I am the strongest ninja in Konoha." Naruto says Narrowing his eyes and shocking Tsunade for she could tell he was serious.

"How about you prove it brat outside now!" Tsunade yelled slamming her fist and breaking the table.

Everyone gathered around including the rookie nine and Gai's old team. Even Kakashi and Jiraiya was there. A few Genin was there to and one group of genin was the perfect group to transfer the Anbu . He returned his attention back to Tsunade who dropped her robes and began stretching.

"Hey Naruto don't get pumbled by that old witch's fist!" yelled Jiraiya who shrunk some once he saw the glare on Tsunade face.

"So Jiraiya do you think Naruto have a chance?" ask Kakashi.

"Hell no. Tsunade is very viscous she is going to drop that ego of his like she dropped me thirty years ago when I tried to cop a feel on her impossibly huge breast of hers." says Jiraiya to Kakashi with a grin on his face.

Naruto and Tsunade stood in the middle of the field both with grim determination on there face.

"Are you sure you want to go on with this brat." ask Tsunade.

"Hell yes unless Baa-chan is to old and wants to back out he says with a smirk. Tsunade vein throbs before she punches the ground causing it to crumble and heading straight for Naruto who simply side stepped it.

"Come on Baa-chan I know you can do better than that." says Naruto with a grin. Tsunade charges at Naruto who dodges all her kicks and hits where she is pausing exhausted.

"Damn Brat! Why don't you quit running are you scared are you even going to attack?" snarled Tsunade. That struck a nerve because as soon as she said the Naruto frowned. He gather chakra and started forming the rasengan and then he added wind chakra to it.

"Here Tsunade! This is the Rasengan completed. The Rasen Shuriken!" He finished adding the wind chakra.

"Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto shouts and disappears everyone watches for a minute not seeing where he has gone. Kakashi activated his Sharingan and saw a blur of him running towards Tsunade.

"TSUNADE! WATCH OUT HE IS DIRECTLY BEHIND YOU!" shouted Kakashi and Tsunade jumped in the air just as Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the ground where she just was. He flew back several places as a sphere of wind slammed into the ground creating a hurricane. It blew everyone back until it finally slowed down and stopped. There was a huge crater in the ground where he just attacked slashed by the wind about thirty feet deep. Tsunade looked in shock at the crater and then at Naruto.

He got up smirking.

"That brat actually finished my technique! Not even the fourth could complete it!"said Jiraiya in shock.

"Naruto...When did you create or more technically when did you finish it and how?" asked Tsunade.

" I finished this jutsu three months and two weeks ago and I started on it three days before. And I have another technique Tsunade! An original technique made by me!" Naruto shouts with a smirk. Wind began swirling around him until he was inside a huge Rasengan. Jiraiya stared in shock along with almost every other ninja there.

"There are so many hits inside there. Blades of wind that goes back and forth swirling inside but he is not getting hurt...And his previous attack I couldn't even keep up with the number of attacks. Naruto is truly a genius." says Kakashi in complete shock.

"How and when did he come up with this?!" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and punched both of her fist into the ground. She lifted up a boulder of earth and threw it at Naruto. It crashed into the barrier until it was slashed to dust by the wind. Naruto smiled and sent a blade of wind at Tsunade grazing her cheek and leaving a drop of blood.

"This technique is the Rasengan Nagashi is the ultimate defense even better than the Hyuuga heavenly spin. And it also works as an attack. Tsunade all I have to do is get you within my barrier and you will be torn to pieces or I can simply stand here and send waves of wind blades at you until I decapitate you." says Naruto. A blade of wind went flying at Kakashi and right before hitting him it broke apart and left a breeze blowing in his face. His eyes widen in shock and surprise before he turned and look directly into Naruto eyes.

"As I recall Kakashi this is my fight and as my sensei I do not feel you should be turning on me. So if you double cross me again I shall kill you." says Naruto narrowing his eyes. Everyone stared in shock at the blond wondering when did this transformation take place. He dropped his barrier.

Naruto appeared in front of Tsunade in extraordinary speed and punched her in the jaw sending her flying before running behind he and kicking her across the field into Jiraiya. She warily got up.

"Now do you believe I am the strongest ninja in Konoha! IF ANYONE ELSE FEEL DIFFERENTLY COME AND FIGHT ME AND I ASSURE I SHALL WIN AND YOU SHALL...DIE!" shouts Naruto to the crowd. Everyone stared in shock. Tsunade gets up and wobbles.

"Naruto stop this foolishness!" she shouts.

"No. Everyone in this village thought of me as worthless as the demon CHILD! And now I shall prove my worth! I am not controlled by the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi could not overtake me if he wanted to! I am above the Kyuubi I didn't even fuse with him Tsunade! It was all an act just to cover up the fact I myself was growing stronger! I have played naive for far to long and had to die to realize my worth!" says Naruto sending a wave of wind at everyone blowing them back.

"So I shall ask you one last time do you admit me Naruto Uzumaki as being the strongest ninja in Konoha. You can even send your top ninja out to battle me! You can send all the ninja for that matter! I won't stop until I am truly seen! For I shall be the future hokage of Konoha! I will protect this village with my life if I had to! But none of you can say you would do the same for me! Not even after I saved you all from Shukaku, went after Sasuke twice! And how many lives I have saved countlessly during missions. Yes I have saved all of you even Kakashi with Sasuke help from Zabuza! Yet you all do not see me as Naruto!" Naruto yelled and walked away.

Everyone thought of what happened. Tsunade and Jiraiya stared in shock and Neji went running after Naruto. Naruto sent blast of wind keeping him back but Neji fought against and soon even the rest of rookie nine came until finally Neji grabbed Naruto arm and pulled him against his chest.

He knew what Naruto felt and how it affected him. He went through the same thing until Naruto helped him and now it was his turn to help Naruto. Pretty soon everyone came and soon apologized to Naruto. Even Ebisu.

Tsunade grabbed him into a hug and kissed his forehead while silently crying.

**Two Months; Attack from the sound village**

Naruto was now a chuunin and had returned the Anbu back to their bodies. Tsunade promoted him to a jounin. He was walking home from the grocery store when he heard an explosion and saw a horde of rock snakes and Madara the snake king with Orochimaru and Sasuke on top.

**Reunion**

"Orochimaru! You finally revealed your self!" shouted Jiraiya.

"I see the old fool is here. Did you pin him down and forced him to marry you Tsunade?" said Orochimaru. Tsunade sneers at him.

"Hey you snakey bastard release Sasuke before i have to come up there and beat your ass!" shouts Naruto with a smirk on his face. Sasuke looks down and narrows his eyes.

"Sasuke would leave if he wanted to. And you beating me Naruto I wish." chuckles Orochimaru. Naruto moved quickly landing on Madara head in a matter on seconds. Orochimaru and Sasuke look in surprise.

"Like I said before release Sasuke before I beat your ass or do you want to die. And you teme get your ass away from that old fart and come back to Konoha." says Naruto twirling a kunai in his hands.

"Naruto-kun it seems you have became over confident. It seems I will have to put you in your place." says Orochimaru glaring. He grabbed the Grasscutter blade and pulled it out his mouth. He smirks at Naruto who narrowed his eyes.

Naruto Shikyo revealed itself and Orochimaru's heart beat slowed down. He grabbed his chest and glared at Naruto.

"What eyes are those! When did you have a advance bloodline?!" asked Orochimaru getting his heart beat back under control.

"These eyes are the Shikyo. The death eyes and I have recently obtained this kekkai genkai. It allows me a limited control over death. Do you remember the Shinigami?"asked Naruto smiling cruely at the look of shock on Orochimaru's face.

He bit his thumb and summoned Matsuro. Orochimaru stared in shock. Before chuckling.

"You are dumb Naruto using a jutsu you know nothing about. Know you shall die with the Shinigami taking your soul like it did the old man!" Orochimaru chuckled some more and Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry Orochimaru to kill your dream but I have complete control over Matsuro or in better terms the shinigami. Matsuro take a step forward and back." Matsuro did as Naruto said and Orochimaru took a few steps back in shock.

"So do you know understand Orochimaru? If you do not want to die I suggest you hand over Sasuke...Matsuro go to plan A." says Naruto. Matsuro disappears before appearing behind Orochimaru and wrapping him up in his chain. Orochimaru dissolved into mud and slowly came out of Madara's skin and evading the knife that Matsuro threw his black dagger which barely missed Orochimaru and implanted it self in Madara's neck who cried out angrily and thrashing around. Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta.

"Sasuke take care of Naruto while I handle Jiraiya!"says Orochimaru. Sasuke draws his blade and and attacks Naruto his attack is deflected by Matsuro's dagger which flew out of Madara's wound and landed in Naruto hand.

"Sasuke are you sure of this. With Orochimaru you shall never get your revenge. He will not go against Itachi just for your revenge since he will already have the sharingan and there will be no purpose of risking himself for your revenge. His only goal is to learn every jutsu in the world and become immortal and the sharingan will help him with part of his plan. Would you actually risk killing Itachi by giving Orochimaru your body without the guarantee of him killing Itachi or you training for a fee more years until you finally become strong enough to defeat him?"ask Naruto. Sasuke narrows his eyes and releases his Chidori Nagashi and Naruto releases his Fuuton Rasen Nagashi. Their elemental chakra clash.

"Matsuro Go get Orochimaru. Capture him no matter what. Sasuke what will I have to do to have you come back."ask Naruto.

"...Once you are stronger than me we can talk!" he shouts before running with his blade extended. He breaks through Naruto barrier getting a cute here and there before swinging his blade down. Their blades clash setting off sparks. They broke apart before clashing and clashing again both being cut by wind and lightning. Madara fell under their feet with Gamabunta holding him down.

Naruto and Sasuke fled into the forest running side by side before attacking again cutting through trees and even rocks in their way.

"Sasuke stop this! Just come back!"

"No! Naruto I won't until I kill Itachi!"

"What if I helped you kill him! Would you come back then!"

"And how would you help dobe!?" shouted Sasuke in Naruto face as they parried each other attack.

"Easy! Akatsuki is after me! And Itachi was the one assigned to retrieve the Kyuubi. So if you was with me you will have more of a chance to find him and I can help!" shouted Naruto back getting aggravated.

"...I will...get back to you later Naruto." Sasuke says and walks away. Naruto sped back to the battle site. Tsunade was fighting a huge gorilla man under the effects of the cursed seal. Jiraiya was fighting Orochimaru and Gamabunta was fighting Madara. The other leaf nin was fighting the other snakes and sound nin. Naruto decided to put more chakra into his Kuchiyose jutsu and summon a higher summoning. He bit his finger and released and a huge cloud of smoke appeared.

The smoke blew away revealing a man. The man was the man with a black scythe and silver hair!

"Hm...Naruto it seemed you have finally summoned me."


	3. Naruto's New Sensei

**Naruto's New Sensei**

"Are you Mayonaka?!" asked Naruto. The man walked over and looked Naruto in the eyes immediately overwhelming him.

"Yes I am Mayonaka. Have you finally called me to be trained in the arts of death Naruto?" he asked.

"Yes. But first I must take care of this infestation of snakes and sound nin." Mayonaka jumped on the wall before jumping on several other roof tops before landing on the tallest roof top. He charged at the first snake slashing straight through it's neck decapitating it and doing the same to several others. Then he did a powerful Katon jutsu setting a flame to the other snakes. Naruto charged through groups of sound ninja before coming upon Kabuto.

"So I see you have fount me Naruto-kun."said Kabuto.

"Hi Kabuto so what do I have to do to find the location of Orochimaru?"

"Hm..you could do several things Naruto-kun but would that ensure that I would betray Orochimaru for you...I think not Naruto-kun!" Kabuto attacked with his hands glowing under the effect of chakra enjintou. Naruto dodged the first few attacks before being hit in the arm lightly which ripped through his muscles.

He broke away and kicked Kabuto quickly in the side before yanking his leg back before Kabuto grabbed his ankle. He jumped in the air and swiftly kicked him in the head. Naruto executes a bicycle kick into Kabuto's chest before flipping in the air and throwing ten kunai with exploding tags attached which all hit Kabuto who used the substitution technique with a log.

He attacked Naruto from behind tapping his shoulder almost hitting his neck before he was punched in the face flying back a few feet. He smirks.

"My, my Naruto-kun. It seems you have grown stronger since the last we met." Kabuto adjusts his glasses in the usually fashion. Before starting the hand seals to a jutsu. He bit his thumb of both hands and slammed his hand to the ground creating a huge puff of smoke. There before him was two sound members that appeared to be sleep.

"Who are they...are they dead?!" asked Naruto feeling a pulse inside him. He then sensed the two before him regaining life.

"Why yes Naruto-kun! I am summoning my dead previous experiments and brining them back to life with a temporary life revival jutsu I created with lord Orochimaru. He sneers at Naruto before smirking. The two before him eyes slowly opened before they attacked. The first one kicked Naruto in the chest and the other tossing him several feet away.

Naruto slowly got up and activated his Shikyo. He sent the two back to the death and their bodies was once more inanimated. Kabuto stared in shock before reactivating his jutsu.

"I don't know how you canceled my jutsu Naruto but it won't happen again!" Kabuto sent the shinobi after Naruto again. They relentlessly attacking. Naruto was grabbed from behind his arms held up by one and he was repeatedly punched in his gut by the one in front of him.

"So Naruto how are you going to get out of this one? huh?" Asked Kabuto smirking. " Lord Orochimaru shall truly be pleased to know that the Kyuubi brat had been taken care of."

Naruto smirked. Swirls of wind gathered around him before a explosion or more so a tornado swallowed all four of them. It created a massive crater and sucked up everything around. Kabuto used a substitution and was merely able to get out of the orb of swirling wind chakra. Naruto shout could be heard.

"FUUTON RASEN NAGASHI!" yelled Naruto. The winds slowly died down. And Naruto stood in the center or more so one would think the eye of the storm or more so tornado. The bodies lay by him several feet away all ripped up and torn about. He put his hand in the chest of each and pulled out this transparent weird sheet like thing before inserting it in a vial. And doing the same with the other.

Kabuto dashed and stole the second vial from Naruto before speeding off and going to the appointed rendezvous point. Naruto smiled his plan thus successful before going back to Konoha.

Naruto Teachings

Only three shinobi were killed during the invasion and only thirteen had to see medical attention. Naruto himself had to stay in the hospital for cellular repair after using his Fuuton Rasen Nagashi at max efficiency. Mayonaka had a temporary guest pass and was allowed in Konoha as long as he stayed within thirty miles of Naruto at all times. Naruto himself was soon appointed as ANBU beta captain. He was assigned to his first official mission as an ANBU captain in two weeks time.

"Naruto I want to start teaching you in the ways of the shinigami."

"Ok...lets go to my lair."says Naruto with a smirk as both disappeared from his room in burst of smoke.

They arrived in the lair and Naruto placed the acquired soul onto the desk with the vials of multiple other animals and humans. The bodies sealed in a cavern underneath his hidden lair.

"It seems you have already began the experimentations that we all go through once we activate our powers. After I begin this first lesson I will return to my village. If you want to learn more of the dead you must goto our previous village and retrieve the scrolls." says Mayonaka.

"Yes Mayonaka-senpai."says Naruto bowing.


End file.
